Solo para ti
by Masama Saeko kyun
Summary: Mika, a sus 15 años puede ser muchas cosas: torpe, despistada, descuidada, no es muy guapa y no llama la atención de muchos chicos, pero hay algo que nadie puede negar y es que tiene un maravilloso don para juntar a las personas. -Se aceptan OC's-


**N/A:** Buenas :3  
Estaba escribiendo un capitulo de mi otra historia y de repente me dio un noseque medio romántico y me dije: ¿Por qué no? :v

¿Advertencias del fic?, pos… weas románticas y fluff (ósea muy romántico xD, aunque obvio, va a tener humor), y bastante poco realista en cuanto a una concepción del amor :vv, ah, y puede que las cosas se pongan zukustrukis 1313 (?) (para los que no entiendan mi dialecto, significa que tal vez las cosas se suban de tono y se pongan sensuales 1313)

.  
.

* * *

.

—¿Mudarnos? —musito la joven de ojos verdes que se encontraba comiendo yogurt con cereal en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Si, a una pequeña ciudad, Inazuma —contesto una mujer de mediana edad la cual caminaba de un lado a otro mientras cepillaba su melena castaña—. Es un lugar encantador, Mika, te va a fascinar —dijo emocionada.

—No lo sé, me parece un cambio un poco brusco, ¿no crees?, además… —iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpida por la mujer.

—Si aceptas dejo que te tiñas el cabello del color que se te dé la gana.

La muchacha se paró de su asiento para empujar a su madre para que caminase rápido.

—Como que me dieron ganas de conocer gente nueva, lugares nuevos, la escuela esta no me gusta sabes, me haría bien unos aires nuevos, eh, ¿sabes?, esa tal ciudad de Inmuza suena muy bien.

—Inazuma —corrigió la mujer.

—Como sea. Suena adorable y bla bla bla, ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

Y así es como inicia nuestra pequeña y loca historia. Pero espera un momento, ¡no me estas entendiendo nada!  
Deja te explico…

Mika y su madre, Ume, se mudaran a la ciudad de Inazuma. Supongo que la conoces, ya sabes, la torre de metal, futbol y eso.  
Hasta aquí suena como algo normal, claro, solo es una pequeña familia mudándose…  
NO

Digo, ¡no!

La diferencia erradica en Mika. ¿Qué tiene de especial ella?, si es que tiene algo de especial en primer lugar…  
¡Pues claro que lo tiene!, hombre, que pesimista que es esta gente (?)

Mika, a sus 15 años puede ser muchas cosas: torpe, despistada, descuidada, no es muy guapa y no llama la atención de muchos chicos, pero hay algo que nadie puede negar y es que tiene un maravilloso para juntar a las personas.  
Si lo dejas en sus manos no dudes que vas a encontrar al amor de tu vida; ¡ella puede sentir quienes son tal para cual!

* * *

—¡Quiero conocer el centro de la ciudad! —fue lo primero que grito Mika luego de bajarse de auto cuando al fin habían llegado a la nueva casa.

Su madre suspiro con pesar.

—Pues si eso quieres… después de todo tenemos que matricularte en el nuevo instituto.

—¿Cómo vas a conseguir una matrícula a la mitad del año?

—¡MAGIA! —contesto la mujer mientras gestos con las manos—… bueno, no. Conozco al director de uno de los mejores de la zona, y digamos que me debe un pequeño favor. Oye, ¿me estas escuchando?

—Ah, ¿qué? —pregunto la joven sacando la vista de su teléfono celular.

—Eres un caso perdido…

Muy a la mala gana de su madre, ambas subieron al auto y fueron en dirección al centro, donde se encontraban numerosas tiendas, escuelas y un gran y precioso parque, aun así la muchacha se había mantenido con los ojos pegados a el suelo del auto.

—Hay algo raro con la gente de esta ciudad… —susurro.

—No comiences con tus cosas raras. Todavía es muy temprano —bromeo la mujer.

Ume tenía conciencia de que su hija era distinta a las otras. Cualquier otra mujer habría decidió hacer dinero con eso de que pudiese encontrarle el amor a cualquiera, pero ella era una persona distinta a las demás. Había decidido que el amor no se puede comprar, así que solo dejaba que su hija juntara a las personas que ella creía que lo merecían.  
Una mujer, mejor dicho, una madre poco convencional, empezando por el hecho de que dejaba que su hija le tuteara (siempre cuando fuese con cierto grado de respeto), se podría decir que es de las pocas personas que recuerdan que alguna vez fueron jóvenes también.

Una vez llegaron a la que sería desde ese día la nueva escuela de Mika, su madre se fue a la oficina mientras que ella se dio la libertad de darse vueltas por ahí. Era un día miércoles y eran como las diez de la mañana.  
Se fijo que había varios grupos a lo largo del patio, mayoritariamente solo de hombres o solo de mujeres.

—Ah, ¡es eso! —grito llamando la atención de unas chicas que se encontraban cerca, las cuales la miraron, haciendo que se cohibiera un poco.

Se devolvió por los pasillos y luego se sentó en unas sillas que estaban cerca de la oficina del director.

 _—¡Es como un reto! —_ pensó eufórica— _juro que no me voy de este lugar hasta juntar a cada quien con quien de verdad corresponde._

—Mika —se escucho la voz de Ume—, vámonos. Tienes que conseguir tus cosas para mañana.

—Bien —contesto mientras la seguía.

Es algo bastante grande, ¿sabes?, le pasa a algunas personas. Lo que pasa es que muchos caminos se confunden, haciendo pensar que aman a alguien que no es, ¡qué horror!, tan cerca de su amor verdadero pero no lo saben, porque creen que es otra persona…

Y tu, ¿crees en el amor verdadero?

.  
.

* * *

 **N/A:** Pos eso fue el "prologo", ahora tengo que dejar unos puntos fijos:

-No recibo fichas por comentarios, darlings. Solo MP uwu

-No aparto personajes, el que llega primero se queda con el personaje.

-Si mandaron ya una ficha 1 y quieren enviar una de la ficha 2 si pueden.

-La fichas están bien largas Dx (o eso creo yo)

Ahora si…

* * *

 **FICHA 1 ( _No hay mas cupos uwu)_**

Nombre y apellido:

Edad (15 a 17):

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Pareja **S** (Ojo acá, tienen que elegir a 2, puede ser cualquiera de IE):

Rival (Alguien que se interponga entre el OC y su pareja (especificar de cual de los dos) puede ser cualquiera, incluso un chico. Igualmente debe ser un pj de IE):

Extra:

* * *

 **FICHA 2 (** _ **Aquí voy a aceptar 3)**_

Esta ficha es distinta a la otra. Para que sepan, esta ficha será para los "ayudantes" de Mika en su reto de juntar parejas.  
Estos tienen una habilidad similar a la de ella.

Nombre y apellido:

Genero:

Edad (14 a 18):

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Extra:

* * *

Eso es todo, nos leemos :3


End file.
